Filtration processes have been widely used in industry to eliminate contaminants from the air or liquids. Traditional filters are mainly comprised of fibrous media where aerosols flow in the exterior space of fibers.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.